Krismod Wiki
This is the main page for the mod, all contents go here in order to make the plans as functional and simple-to-absorb as possible. What's going down right now High priority *Work on the downtown district (Kris, Frank, Arun, Buff, Phil) *Make timecyc (???) Low priority *Cars and Handling/Carcols data (Buff) *Make character models (???) *Work on radio stations (Phil) Team Kris - Planning, Map modeling, Map texturing, ect. Frank - Planning, RAGE crap advisor, etc. Daniel - Map Modeling, etc. Arun - Map modeling, Vehicle modeling, etc. Phil - Planning, PS work like billboards/posters, basic character models, etc. Buff - Map modeling, Handling, Weapon and Atmosphere data, etc. Trinette - Planning, Plot stuff, (write here), etc. Map The entire map is Barberville, Maryland. The size will be about as big as 2 Bohans stuck next to each other, similar size to Sandy Shores from GTAV (not counting countryside). Places of interest *Lis' House *Trey's Apartment *LTD Gas Station *G.I. George's Surplus (guns) *Am Fenster (snackbar) Plot Right here Characters Good Guys *Lis Seiler - 19 y/o antisocial raver thug, protagonist *Todd Myall - 19 y/o friend of Lis, nephew of Neil *Trey Stevens - Computer hacker and conspiracy theorist, friend of Lis' *Kane Gretswell Psychotic lunatic, friend of Lis' *Will Bauer - 32 y/o German immigrant gun & drug smuggler *Neil Myall - 43 year old army veteran, works at convenience store Antagonists *Larry Muller - Leader of Neo Nazi gang *Rob Cassidy - Leader of local Angels of Death chapter, blackmails Lis into working for him *Jane Davis - Crooked cop who works for the Fitzgerald County Sheriff *Little Frankie - Italian mobster, lives in penthouse suite at Dolanson hotel Random Characters *Crazy Vitaly Vehicles *'Willard Nebula' - A sedan 1986 Buick Century *'Vapid Coravelle '- A white Ford Capri Mk III with a black side pinstripe and racing wheels, along with bumper stickers *'Rumpo '- Van based on a 2nd Generation Dodge Ram Van. It can also be the basis for the Ambulance *'Squad Car' - Police car used by the Fitzgerald County Sheriff department, based off a 1980s Ford LTD Police car *'Ventoso '- Moped based on a Gilera Citta, replaces the Faggio *'Excavator '- Excavator based on Atlas 1304 *'Skyline's Cars to port '- Seminole, Seminole state trooper (retextured into sheriff SUV) *'Other Cars to port from V' - Picador, Rat Loader, Stinger, Tornado, Mesa, Phoenix, Fieldmaster, Blazer Vehicle Related Changes *'Lis' Futo' - Take Futo GT from GTA 5, give yellow paintjob, add more riceburney/rave decals *'Squad Car, Seminole Sheriff Truck '- Replace police cruiser & patrol *'Taxi '- GTA 5 Taxi painted yellow with graffiti *'Fire Truck '- Retexture Yellow with new fire department markings *'Trashmaster '- Repaint green & white *'Bus '- Either Dashound bus from V or school bus made out of retextured prison bus *'Securicar '- Retexture into Bobcat Security truck from V Prologue Raido Stations *94.7 The Eagle (Classic Rock) *Atmosphere Radio (Indie Rock) *Merrick Classic Radio (50s Rock/Jazz) *Megastereo (German Variety) *SL82 (Chillout) *Raver Soundsystem (Happy Hardcore/Gabber) *Dixie Radio (Country) *Flash 103 (80's Variety) *Fitzgerald County Public Radio (Talk Radio) Misc. *Clothing *Lis' Quotes *Neil's Quotes *Signatures lizwip.png|A WIP of Lis' model jewelrystore.png|The Demarene jewelry store parkinglot.png|A Parking Lot lishouse.png|A WIP of Lis' house houserender.png|A render of suburban houses hotel.png|A WIP of the Dolanson Hotel bigrender1.png|A render of what's done so far as of 3-11-14 rearhouserender.png|A rendering of the rear of some suburban houses Category:Browse